1re cérémonie des Razzie Awards
La 1re cérémonie des Golden Raspberry Awards s'est tenue le 31 mars 1981, dans le salon de John Wilson afin de désigner le pire de ce que l'industrie cinématographique a produit durant l'année 1980.thumb Pire film Rien n'arrête la musique (Can't Stop the Music) (AFD) *La Chasse (Cruising) (Lorimar/United Artists) *La Formule (The Formula) (MGM/United Artists) *Vendredi 13 (Friday the 13th) (Paramount Pictures) *The Jazz Singer (AFD) *Le plus secret des agents secrets (The Nude Bomb) (Universal Pictures) *La Guerre des abîmes (Raise the Titanic!) (AFD) *Saturn 3 (AFD) *Windows (United Artists) *Xanadu (Universal Pictures) Pire acteur Neil Diamond dans The Jazz Singer *Michael Beck dans Xanadu *Robert Blake dans Coast to Coast *Michael Caine dans Pulsions (Dressed to Kill) et L'Ile sanglante (The Island) *Kirk Douglas dans Saturn 3 *Richard Dreyfuss dans The Competition *Anthony Hopkins dans Changement de saisons (A Change of Seasons) *Bruce Jenner dans Rien n'arrête la musique (Can't Stop the Music) *Sam J. Jones dans Flash Gordon Pire Actrice Brooke Shields dans Le Lagon bleu (The Blue Lagoon) *Nancy Allen dans Pulsions (Dressed to Kill) *Faye Dunaway dans De plein fouet (First Deadly Sin) *Shelley Duvall dans Shining *Farrah Fawcett dans Saturn 3 *Sondra Locke dans Bronco Billy *Olivia Newton-John dans Xanadu *Valerie Perrine dans Rien n'arrête la musique (Can't Stop the Music) *Deborah Raffin dans Touched by Love *Talia Shire dans Windows Pire second rôle masculin Ex-aequo : John Adames dans Gloria et Laurence Olivier dans The Jazz Singer *Marlon Brando dans La Formule *Charles Grodin dans Comme Au Bon Vieux Temps *David Selby dans La Guerre des abîmes Pire second rôle féminin Amy Irving dans Show Bus *Elizabeth Ashley dans Windows *Georg Sanford Brown dans Faut s'faire la malle (Stir Crazy) *Betsy Palmer dans Vendredi 13 (Friday the 13th) *Marilyn Sokol dans Rien n'arrête la musique (Can't Stop the Music) Pire réalisateur Robert Greenwald pour Xanadu *John G. Avildsen pour La Formule (The Formula) *Brian De Palma pour Pulsions (Dressed to Kill) *William Friedkin pour La Chasse (Cruising) *Sidney Furie et Richard Fleischer pour The Jazz Singer *Stanley Kubrick pour Shining *Michael Ritchie pour L'Ile sanglante (The Island) *John Trent pour Middle Age Crazy *Nancy Walker pour Rien n'arrête la musique (Can't Stop the Music) *Gordon Willis pour Windows Pire scénario Rien n'arrête la musique (Can't Stop the Music), écrit par Bronte Woodward et Allan Carr *Changement de saisons (A Change of Seasons), écrit par Erich Segal, Ronni Kern et Fred Segal *La Chasse (Cruising), écrit par William Friedkin *La Formule (The Formula), écrit par Steve Shagan *C'est ma chance (It's My Turn), écrit par Eleanor Bergstein *Middle Age Crazy, écrit par Carl Kleinschmidt *La Guerre des abîmes (Raise the Titanic!), écrit par Adam Kennedy et Eric Hughes *Touched by Love, écrit par Hesper Anderson *Windows, écrit par Barry Siegel *Xanadu, écrit par Richard C. Danus et Marc C. Rubel Pire chansons "originale" "The Man with Bogart's Face" dans Detective comme Bogart (The Man with Bogart's Face), musique de George Duning, paroles de Andrew Fenady *"(You) Can't Stop the Music" dans Rien n'arrête la musique (Can't Stop the Music), paroles et musique de Jacques Morali *"Suspended in Time" dans Xanadu, paroles et musique de John Farrar *"Where Do You Catch the Bus for Tomorrow?" dans Changement de saisons (A Change of Seasons), musique d'Henry Mancini, paroles de Marilyn Bergman et Alan Bergman *"You, Baby, Baby!" dans The Jazz Singer, paroles et musique de Neil Diamond Pire fin de carrière Ronald Reagan, star de cinéma à la retraite Catégorie:Razzie Awards par année Catégorie:Récompense de cinéma en 1981 Catégorie:Cinéma en 1981 Catégorie:Cinéma américain en 1981